


On My Counter, Dean?

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel Wearing Dean Winchester's Clothes, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel and Dean spend the evening with Jess and Sam. When the air conditioning goes out, Cas and Dean resort to extreme measures to get cool.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Clothes Swap





	On My Counter, Dean?

Sam and Jess invited Dean and Castiel to their apartment for a night of board games and pizza. Castiel wore a t-shirt with an image of a rainbow marijuana leaf on it over some faded light blue jeans, while Dean wore a Metallica shirt and some dark jeans. 

The night was sweltering because the air conditioning had gone out in the apartment. Jess and Sam had windows open and fans running, but it was still very warm. Dean held the beer bottle up to his face to cool down. 

It was getting late, but the heat situation hadn't let up any. Sam went to retrieve more beer, but he came back empty-handed. He muttered, "We're out of beer."

Dean offered, "I'll go get some." He stood up but fell back into his seat.

Jess rolled her eyes, "I'm the only one sober. I'll go on the beer run. I'll get some popsicles too."

Sam protested, "You shouldn't go out alone in the dark."

Jess sighed, "I'm not afraid of the dark."

Dean exclaimed, "Well, you should be. You don't know what's out there after dark!"

Castiel contemplated his beer solemnly, "You should go with your wife to get the beer, Sam."

"She's not my wife," Sam protested loudly. After Jess glared at him, he added, "… yet."

"Is that a proposal, Sammy?" Dean asked.

Jess took Sam's elbow and started to escort him out. She looked over and said, "Before he gets into any more trouble, we'll go get the beer."

Castiel called out after them, "Best not-yet-wife ever, Sam!"

After they left, Castiel and Dean looked at each other. Castiel's normally tousled hair was flattened with sweat. Dean said, "Man, we must smell like crap." Dean was feeling more than a little bit buzzed. 

Castiel arched an eyebrow, "Speak for yourself, Dean. I'm fine."

Dean leaned over and took a whiff, "No, no, you are not."

Castiel looked out the patio door. The pool for the apartment complex was on the other side of the hedge. Castiel could see the shimmering water below the hedge. He looked at Dean, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Dean glanced to where Castiel was staring, "I don't have a swimsuit."

Castiel shrugged, "So? Never stopped Gabriel."

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Are you suggesting we use Gabriel as a role model? I don't think that's a great life choice."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt me," Castiel responded. Castiel stood up, pulled his t-shirt off over his head and dropped his pants. As he kicked off his flip flops, he stood only in his boxers. "See you later, Dean!" Castiel went out of the patio doors and jumped the hedge. Dean heard a loud splashing noise.

Dean hesitated. Sam would be so mad at him if he caught him swimming in the complex without a swimsuit, Dean would never hear the end of it. However, he could also hear Castiel swimming laps in the pool. After a moment of indecision, Dean pulled off his shirt, dropped his pants, and followed Castiel over the hedge and into the pool. 

After doing a few more laps, Castiel floated on his back looking up at the stars. Dean joined him, sneaking a peek at Castiel's chest and stomach. All the yoga and other exercises Castiel did kept him in amazing shape with great abs and muscles in his arms and thighs. 

Castiel said softly, "Do you think sometimes how really insignificant we are, Dean? All those millions of stars out there, we are just one small planet around one little sun. You and I are only two of the seven billion people on the planet."

"You aren't insignificant, Cas," Dean responded. "You're so important to Sam, to Jess…" He paused for a moment before adding, "…to me. I don't know when I have ever laughed so much as I've had since I met you. You're good for me, for us."

"They give me so much more than I give them… Jess and Sam, and sometimes Gabriel, are my family, Dean. I know it's unfair for me to make you share your brother with me." 

"We're just one big happy family, Cas." They suddenly heard the gate open to the pool area. Dean hissed, "Son of a bitch. Someone's coming."

Castiel pulled himself out of the pool quickly and offered a hand to Dean. After he pulled Dean up, they made a mad dash to jump over the hedge. They slid through the patio door. A key was turning in the lock of the front door. Castiel grabbed the clothes and pushed one set of them at Dean before sprinting to the bathroom. Dean stepped into the guest room and, without turning on the light, pulled the clothes on. 

Jess' voice called out, "Cas, Dean, where are you?"

Castiel responded in a singsong voice, "Be right with you. I'm in the loo."

Dean came out of the guest room first. His hair was dripping still, but at least he was dressed. Sam said, "What happened to you?"

"Heya, Sammy. You guys got back fast," Dean said with a casual grin.

Castiel came out of the bathroom. His hair was dryer because he took the opportunity to towel it off. "Welcome back, guys. I took a quick shower to try to cool off."

Jess started giggling and covered her mouth. Sam raised an eyebrow. "So, you took a shower together to cool off?"

"We took turns, Sammy. Get your mind out of the gutter," Dean grumbled.

"Separately? Then why have you traded shirts?"

Dean looked down and saw he was wearing Cas' marijuana t-shirt; he glanced over to Castiel and sighed as he noticed Castiel was now sporting the Metallica t-shirt. "Sam, it's not like…"

Castiel smirked, "Totally sorry, Sam. Dean and I had sex on your kitchen counter. Sorry about the mess all over the placemats. Luckily, they'll wash. I took some pictures if you'd like to see them?" Castiel pulled out his cellphone.

Jess perked up, "Really?"

Sam closed his eyes and grimaced, "I need mind bleach."

Dean just looked at Castiel with his mouth open. Castiel sighed, "Dean, I told you we couldn't hide the truth from Sam. He almost caught us last week when we used his computer chair. And then there was the men's room at the hamburger joint. How about that quick time we had under the table when you dropped your keys last week?"

Sam looked at them bewildered, not knowing what to believe. Sam finally said, "Do I need to bleach down every surface in my house now?"

Castiel winked at Jess, "I don't know, do you?"

Jess winked back and turned to Sam and said, "You better clean the upholstery on the couch. Remember last week when you and I…"

Dean blurted, "Gross. I've been on that couch."

"You did what on my counter, Dean?" Sam growled.

Castiel offered an arm to Jess, "Shall we go for a walk in the moonlight?"

She put her arm through his, "Of course, my dear." The two walked out the patio door.

Dean and Sam glared at each other a moment. Sam's brow furrowed in confusion, "Did you and Cas really? On my counter?"

"No, Sam. Cas and I are still just friends. About the couch?"

Sam looked sheepish, "It is our place, and the couch is comfortable…"

Dean sighed. "I took a nap on that couch, Sammy." He then looked hopeful, "Tell me you took pictures? We can crop you out, but Jess…"

Sam grumbled, "Shut up, Dean."


End file.
